The present invention relates to an arrangement for a vehicle fuel tank, particularly to an ejector arrangement in the fuel tank which utilizes the kinetic energy of the surplus fuel of a vehicle engine in order to transfer fuel from the fuel tank to a fuel chamber arranged in the fuel tank. In the fuel chamber a fuel pump is accommodated, which ejector pump comprises a housing section which is connected to an inlet channel through which the surplus fuel is supplied to the ejector and an evacuation channel which is connected to the fuel chamber and is designed with at least one opening leading to the fuel tank.
In order to ensure that air does not enter the fuel system of a vehicle, it is known to arrange a special fuel chamber inside the fuel tank. The fuel chamber is supplied with fuel by a separate ejector. The actual fuel pump is accommodated in the fuel chamber in order to pump fuel further in the fuel system. The fuel pump is designed to pump more fuel to the vehicle engine than is consumed in the combustion process in the engine. The resulting surplus fuel is returned to the fuel chamber while its kinetic energy is utilised in order to suck fuel, using the ejector, from the fuel tank to the fuel chamber.
Known ejector arrangements have a number of disadvantages. For example, in German Patent Specification DE 36 15 214, the surplus fuel is allowed to flow in a more or less uncontrolled manner past the inlet opening of an ejector at such low kinetic energy that the surplus fuel can barely give rise to a sufficiently great suction effect for the fuel chamber to be supplied with a sufficient amount of fuel. In German Patent Specification DE 24 01 728 there is a space between the nozzle of an ejector and an intake pipe. The effect of the ejector is impaired in this arrangement since the fuel splashing around in the fuel tank is allowed to penetrate into the said space and impair the suction capacity of the ejector.